Meela's Revenge
by Katatonia
Summary: This contains SLASH! It is also the sequel to my story 'The Mummy Survives'...After the destruction of Ahm Shere, Meela's back and she's not happy! Cowritten with chugirl2526
1. Chapter 1

Title: _Meela's Revenge_

Author: _Co-written by Katatonia and Chugirl2526_

Fandom/Pairing: _'The Mummy Returns', Jon/Imhotep, Rick/Evy_

Author's Note: _This is SLASH!!! (Last warning!) This is also a sequel to my story 'The Mummy Survives' (therefore it might be advisable to read that first, neh?) - and totally the fault of Chugirl! She was the one who not only reviewed the previous story and asked about a sequel, but then emailed me and...well, I hate to use the word 'nag'...Anyway, she's the one who got me writing again - and that's no reason to hate her! Most of the plot ideas are her's as well..._

_Chugirl, baby - this one's for you!_

* * *

Today had not been a good day for Meela – also called Anck-Su Namun, my beloved (by her soulmate) and 'that bitch' (by that evil wench also known as Nefertiri). Meela sat on the desert sand in the cooling twilight, fingering the scarab bites that had turned into scarred flesh on her arms and face. If she had given a damn, she would have tried to find shelter an hour ago when the sands had opened and spat her out. However, she had abandoned her soulmate, her one and only Imhotep…and as such she was feeling a little down. 

The groaning from behind a mini-hill of rocks caught her attention. Meela's heart jumped. Maybe Imhotep hadn't died after all – maybe he was returned to her! Cautiously she peered around the rocks.

"Oh. It's you." There was a sneer on her face as she glared down at the prone form of Lock-nah…one of her most trusted, yes, but also most definitely not her soulmate.

"Good evening, my lady." Lock-nah matched her glare, as he looked her over. "Why aren't you dead?"

"Do not underestimate the power I hold over life and death."

In reality, Meela had no idea why she was returned to life, but it wouldn't do to let this pathetic mortal know that.

"And what of my lord and master, Imhotep?" Lock-nah questioned her as he struggled up to lean against the rocks. "Did he succeed in slaying the Scorpion King?"

Meela sneered harder. How dare this puny man question her beloved? All right, so Imhotep hadn't killed his enemy – one of many at that. And, yes, Imhotep had been dangling rather precociously off a gorge filled with the souls of the damned that had seemed intent on dragging Imhotep down…Meela stifled a sob…even so – their servant had no right! She spun on her heel and stalked around to her side of the rocks.

She paused after she had thrown herself down to think – not to sulk…immortal soulmates of Egyptian priests did not sulk…but to think about her next steps. Obviously she would have to find some way to return Imhotep to her…and to do that she needed help. Right now the only person who could help her was the infuriating man on her other side of the rocks.

It had not been a good day for Meela – and it was shaping up to be a worse night.

* * *

_Thank you for reading - now review!!! ;D Also, please go read Chugirl2526's stories...she says they're no good. I mantain they're bloomin' fantastic!_


	2. Chapter 2

So...this is the ridiculously delayed part two of "Meela's Revenge", a follow-up to "The Mummy Survives" and co-written by Katatonia and Chugirl2526...

Um...enjoy? (Also, I'm having problems separating the paragraphs (as you might have noticed!)...Help?)

* * *

Rick had Izzy drop them off on the outskirts of Cairo, although with a lot of grumbling from the pilot as Jonathon had wrapped the silver block in preparation. They left the air-ship, still hearing Izzy's muttering behind them. 

Jon grinned. He had his treasure, his sister and nephew were still alive (and, he supposed, Rick being alive as well was a good thing) and, oh yes, the strong hand resting on his back as they moved through the souk was a nice plus as well.

He glanced up at the tall man walking beside him. Imhotep was definitely a plus, even if Jon had no idea where it was going to lead.

JONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIE

Meela stalked ahead of Lock-nah, ignoring the stall holder's cries as they offered up their goods. What did she care about fake artefacts and dates? She was the consort of a pharaoh (well, once) and the soulmate of a priest who had faced down the Scorpion King…

Still, those dates did look rather tempting. Maybe a quick break in her search for revenge wouldn't do that much harm.

JONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIE

They had been in Cairo for several days now, set up in a suite in the Metropolitan Hotel. The man behind reception had raised an eyebrow when Rick had insisted on only three rooms (although Jon was sure that his brother-in-law's thoughts weren't on the same track as his) but the combined weapons of the O'Connells and the imperialistic glare of Imhotep made the eyebrow slide back down in apology.

The arrangement of the rooms had been difficult, though…

"Evie, Alex is a big boy now – I'm sure he doesn't want his old uncle watching his every move."

"Yeah, mum. Can't I have the single room…please?"

Obviously the puppy eyes had won another battle – Alex was a very good teacher, after all. So Evie and Rick took the room off the lounge area with the double bed (and Jon's mind shied away from the image of his baby sister and her husband in that bed together), Alex claimed the single room with a whoop of victory and Jon and Imhotep were left at the doorway of the third room with its separate twin beds.

Jon swallowed. The whole…situation…was slightly different here in what could loosely be called civilisation that it had been in Izzy's airship.

He moved towards the door, but a strong hand caught at his arm and Jon was jerked back against an equally strong chest.

"Um…hello." Jon muttered somewhat sheepishly.

"Hello." Imhotep echoed, smirking down at the smaller man, turning Jon easily until they were face to face.

The other huge hand cupped Jon's cheek and tilted his face upwards. Jon's eyes flickered shut was Imhotep drew nearer until Jon could feel the other man's breath fluttering over his lips…

"Get a room!"

Jon actually whimpered with disappointment as his head snapped around to glare at his young nephew. In front of him Imhotep chuckled, the sound coming deep and rich, and gently pushed Jon backwards into the third bedroom.

Just as the door shut behind them, the two men caught Alex's last remark – mature, well balanced and superbly argued as it was.

"Eww! Grown-ups!"

* * *

Reviews are everyone's friend! 


	3. Chapter 3

Lock-nah stalked through the souk, his red robes gathered around him as he peered at the nut stalls and sneered at the various animals and cuts of meat offered up to the crowds by the sellers. Infuriating as Anck-Su Namun was, he was his lady, and he had sworn his life to serve her…and if that meant he had to deal with the street rats of Cairo to fetch food, then so be it.

It didn't mean he had to be happy about it though.

The giant of a man was so caught up in his anger (at being treated like a common slave, of all things!) that at first he failed to recognise the bald head of his Lord and Master in this life and the next…mind you, Imhotep was supposed to be dead after all.

The low voice finally caught his attention, but his approach was hampered by the fact that the ancient priest was apparently in full health…and surrounded by that heathen American and his English family.

Lock-nah's lips drew back in a snarl as he watched the five from the shadows. It was a disgrace for someone of Lord Imhotep's standing to associate with the common muck that had apparently stopped his ascension to ultimate power along with Anck-Su Namun. Even worse, Imhotep appeared to be with the foreigners of his own free will and enjoying it!

His fingers clenched in the material of the stall awning without Lock-nah realising it. Lord Imhotep had gathered the smaller of the other two men to him, and on hand was stroking at the side of the Englishman's face. It was the look of doting affection on the priest's face, though, that turned Lock-nah's stomach. That look was reserved for the Lady Anck-Su Namun only. Some mere commoner should not…

A thought gleamed at the back of Lock-nah's mind as he realised what must be going on. During the destruction of Ahm Shere, Imhotep must have lost his memory, causing him to forget his soulmate and switch his devotion to the little Englishman.

Lock-nah's hand eased away from the hilt of his hidden throwing knife. It wouldn't do to kill the priest when he had only just been discovered alive again. That would really upset Anck-Su Namun.

With his mind made up, Lock-nah turned, heading back to the squalid lodgings they were staying in.

JONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIEJONIMMIE

Imhotep looked down at the body of Jon with a smirk that turned into a slight from as the sleeping man snored loudly. If only that exhaustion had been caused by other, more pleasant things. Spending the majority of the night at a party thrown by some of Rick and Jon's seedier friends had been fun…but definitely not the way Imhotep would have chosen to spend his time while her had the intriguing young man with him.

Well, at least it gave Imhotep the opportunity to explore the new city he found himself in – the trip out the day before had been impeded by the fact that he had been with the group he now found himself a part of.

He leaned down and captured Jon's mouth in a kiss, grinning when he felt the other man respond even if Jon showed no other sign of waking. He was tempted to crawl back into bed with Jon, but the call of the yet to be explored city was too strong. Imhotep pulled away, stroking at Jon's hair as he did – yet another thing that was different in this age. In his time, both men and women had used small pillars of perfumed wax to scent their hair. Nowadays people didn't have the same waxy, almost greasy feel to their hair – different, but not altogether unpleasant, Imhotep decided, letting the hair he had been fingering fall gently back into place.

Quickly, and before he could change his mind, Imhotep headed for the bedroom door, closing it quietly behind himself. The balcony door was open behind the shutters in there, so there was no need to leave the door open for air.

"Where are you going?" A young voice called, and Imhotep turned to see Alex sitting on the small sofa in the parlour area of the suite with a book.

"Out." One eyebrow raised. "Should not you be asleep?" He asked in careful English. Despite his earlier trip to England, Imhotep was still slightly unsure of the language.

"Mum won't let me drink half as much as they do. Anyway, I had to go to bed earlier."

Imhotep hid a smile when he saw Alex was pouting. No matter how many years had passed since he had lived in his Egypt, the young still seemed to want to grow up too quickly.

"Can I come with you?" The boy asked hopefully, looking up at the priest. Imhotep sighed, thinking about it for a moment. Maybe it would be useful to have a guide, however young, who knew the city. Taking Alex with him would have the added benefit of letting the other three adults rest longer – Imhotep had come to realise that Alex was the kind of child who always wanted to be doing _something_.

"Ask your mother." Imhotep decided, smiling openly when Alex whooped and jumped up – but not before putting the book down carefully. "Quietly." He reminded Alex as the boy ran to his parents' room.

Inside the darkened room Alex snuck over to the bedside, reaching out to shake his mother's arm. Evy stirred and one eye opened to focus on her son.

"Mum – can I go into the city…please?" Alex asked quietly.

The other eye opened, and Evy sat up, careful not to disturb her husband.

"What time is it?"

"Nine. Please can I?"

Evy smiled as she reached out to ruffle her son's hair.

"Is Uncle Jon going?"

Alex bit his lip. "Um…yes?"

"That sounded more like a question than an answer." Evy rolled her eyes. "Tell Uncle Jon that he's responsible." Her son just looked at her, and Evy smothered a laugh. "Well, Jon can keep an eye on you, and you can keep an eye on Uncle Jon, okay?"

"Yes, mum." Alex grinned at her and slipped out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Wha'?" Rick mumbled, reaching out to pull Evy back down into the bed.

"Alex is going into Cairo with Jon." She answered, already half-asleep again.

Imhotep was waiting patiently by the suite's door, arms folded across his chest.

"What did your mother say?"

Alex hesitated for a split-second. After all, his mum hadn't told him he _couldn't_ go into Cairo – she had just told him to tell Uncle Jon that he was responsible. Well, they would have to be back before the day got too hot, and he would tell Jon then. Mind made up; Alex grinned up at the taller man.

"She said we can go."


End file.
